Takashi Miike
Takashi Miike (三池 崇史 ), né le 24 août 1960 à Yao, petite ville près d'Ōsaka, au Japon, est un réalisateur japonais prolifique et controversé. Il réalisa plus de cinquante œuvres pour le théâtre, le cinéma, ou la télévision depuis ses débuts en 1991. Pour les seules années 2001 et 2002, Miike est crédité de la réalisation de quatorze productions. Il entre à l'âge de 18 ans à l'Academy of Broadcasting and Film de Yokohama et en ressort diplômé. Il commence par travailler pour la télévision, notamment en réalisant plusieurs téléfilms. Il fait ses début à l'Academy of Broadcasting and Film de Yokohama à l'âge de 18 ans. Il se trouve sous la tutelle des plus grands réalisteurs,comme Shoei Imamura ou Hideo Onchi. Diplômé de l'académie, il se perfectionne pour devenir l'assistant réalisateur de de Shoei Imamura et d'Hideo Onchi. En 1991 avec Hit and Run, il se lance dans le monde de la réalisation. Son premier grand film sera la réalisation des "Affranchis de Shinjuku" en 1995 , un policier assez violent. Le monde de la violence selon Takashi Miike reste un domaine dans lequel il pose un certain nombre de références. Grâce à ce film, Takashi Miike va connaitre une vraie reconnaissance avec l'Association Japonaise des Producteurs de Films qui le proclame "Grande Découverte de l'année" et va suivre en 1996 le film "Graine de Yakuza" qui lui vaudra d'être parmis les 10 meilleurs films de l'année par Time Magazine. Il réalise de nombreux films qui sortent directement en vidéo, appelé au Japon le V-Cinema. Grâce à celui-ci, il pourra réaliser de nouveaux films, qui demanderont peu de budget. Ce cinéaste est très prolifique, puisque ayant réalisé plus de 50 films en un peu plus de dix ans. Beaucoup de ses films peuvent être, à première vue, classés dans un genre spécifique (film de yakuza, de science-fiction, d'horreur, comédie…), mais ces classifications ne peuvent jamais prendre en compte l'intégralité du film tant le mélange des genres est fréquent chez Miike. Sa réalisation est très technique et riche en effets. Il est principalement connu pour réaliser un cinéma où la violence comme le loufoque ou le fantastique surgissent hors des conventions et où de nombreux tabous sont transgressés, sans toute la mise en condition du spectateur qui a fréquemment lieu en ces circonstances. Cette attitude décomplexée le fait ainsi apparaitre comme un cinéaste violent, déjanté et provocateur alors qu'il réalise aussi de nombreux films contemplatifs et poétiques tels que The Bird People in China ou La Mélodie du malheur. Ceux-ci sont cependant moins remarqués par le public et les médias qui, conditionnés à voir (ou montrer) uniquement certaines violences abordées de manière stéréotypée, deviennent hypersensibles à des formes ou des modes de violence sortant des schémas convenus par la morale commune. Le style de Miike est souvent considéré par ses détracteurs comme misogyne, bien que les personnages féminins de Miike conservent généralement le pouvoir, qu'elles utilisent pour renverser les principes établis du patriarcat japonais (par exemple dans le film Audition (1999) ou dans Visitor Q (2001). L'un de ses films les plus controversés est sans conteste l'ultra-violent Ichi the Killer (2001), adapté du manga homonyme avec dans le rôle principal Tadanobu Asano en yakuza sado-masochiste. La violence extrême fut initialement employée pour promouvoir le film : pendant la première internationale au Toronto International Film Festival en 2001, le public reçut des sacs pour vomir incrustés du logo du film comme objet promotionnel . Filmographie sélective * 1992 : A Human Murder Weapon (Ningen kyôki: Ai to ikari no ringu) * 1993 : Bodyguard Kiba (Bodigaado Kiba) * 1994 : Les Affranchis de Shinjuku (Shinjuku autoroo) * 1995 : Shinjuku Triad Society (Shinjuku kuroshakai: Chaina mafia sensô) * 1996 : Fudoh: The New Generation (Gokudô sengokushi: Fudô) * 1997 : Young Thugs: Innocent Blood (Kishiwada shônen gurentai: Chikemuri junjô-hen) * 1997 : Rainy Dog (Gokudô kuroshakai) * 1997 : Full Metal Yakuza (Full Metal gokudô) * 1998 : The Bird People in China (Chûgoku no chôjin) * 1998 : Andromedia (Andoromedeia) * 1998 : Young Thugs: Nostalgia (Kishiwada shônen gurentai: Bôkyô) * 1999 : Audition (Ôdishon) * 1999 : Ley Lines (Nihon kuroshakai) * 1999 : Dead or Alive (Dead or Alive: Hanzaisha) * 1999 : Salaryman Kintaro (Sarariiman Kintarô) * 1999 : Man, Next Natural Girl: 100 Nights in Yokohama (Tennen shôjo Man next: Yokohama hyaku-ya hen) * 2000 : The City of Lost Souls (Hyôryû-gai) (également connu sous les titres The City of Strangers et The Hazard City) * 2000 : The Guys from Paradise (Tengoku kara kita otoko-tachi) * 2000 : Dead or Alive 2 (Dead or Alive 2: Tôbôsha) * 2001 : Family * 2001 : Visitor Q (Bizita Q) * 2001 : Ichi the Killer (Koroshiya 1) * 2001 : Agitator (Araburu tamashii-tachi) * 2001 : La Mélodie du malheur (Katakuri-ke no kôfuku) * 2002 : Dead or Alive 3 (Dead or Alive: Final) * 2002 : Graveyard of Honor (Shin jingi no hakaba) * 2002 : Shangri-La (Kinyû hametsu Nippon: Tôgenkyô no hito-bito) * 2002 : Deadly Outlaw: Rekka (Jitsuroku Andô Noboru kyôdô-den: Rekka) * 2003 : The Man in White (Yurusarezaru mono) * 2003 : Gozu (Gokudô kyôfu dai-gekijô: Gozu) * 2003 : Yakuza Demon (Kikoku) * 2003 : La Mort en ligne (Chakushin ari) * 2004 : Zebraman * 2004 : 3 extrêmes (segment Box) * 2004 : IZO * 2005 : Hobgoblins & the Great Wall (Yôkai daisensô) * 2005 : Masters of Horror (série TV) (épisode La Maison des sévices, dont le titre original est Imprint) * 2006 : 51 Ways to Protect the Girl * 2006 : Big Bang Love, Juvenile A (４６億年の恋, 46-okunen no koi) * 2007 : Sukiyaki Western Django Catégorie:Réalisateur japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1960